Hulk Widow Trad
by Waylander3
Summary: Un petit recueil sur un couple, que j'adore, le Hulk Widow.
1. Intro

**Salut les gens, j'ai récemment vue** **Avengers 2 : Age of Ultron** **et j'ai bien aimé le couple Hulk/Black Widow, malheureusement il n'y a que très peu de fanfiction française sur ce couple. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire une moi-même donc j'ai décidé de traduire les fanfic anglaise ou américaine traitant de ce couple ici même. Voilà le propos de ce recueil de traduction. N'hésiter à me donner votre avis.**

 **A plus, les gens.**


	2. Moments

**C'est une traduction d'une fanfic de MagneticMischief**

 **Résumé :** couple Bruce Banner / Natasha Romanoff. Leur amour secret ne se mesurait pas en passion, ou en baisers, mais en moments. Post-The Avengers.

Tout le monde savait que Bruce et Natasha étaient ensembles.

Depuis l'incident de New-York, ils agissaient tous les deux de manière très étrange. Ils disparaissent ensemble, sans donné aucune explication de l'endroit où ils s'étaient rendus, l'un parlant peu à l'autre. Il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose entre eux deux, tout le monde sur l'Héli-porteur le savait très bien.

Tony essayait de questionner son ami Bruce à ce sujet pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble dans le laboratoire. Mais il avait toujours la même réponse :

« Tony, tu es fou ? Je pense que tu puisses deviner à quel point « l'autre gars » peut rendre toute relation impossible, surtout avec une femme comme l'agent Romanoff. De plus, je suis un scientifique, mon travail consiste à assister l… »

Et il retournait travailler sur le manipulateur de gravité ou bien il testait l'accélérateur de particules, laissant Tony encore moins convaincu de son connerie qu'avant d'avoir posé sa question.

Pendant ce temps, Clint essayait de son coté de questionner Natasha lors de leur session d'entrainement sur l'Héli-porteur. Mais lui aussi avait toujours fut-elle légèrement différente :

Habituellement, ça commencé par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire puis ce retrouvé maitrisé au sol, et pour finir, selon l'humeur de Natasha, une réponse sarcastique sur la propre vie de Clint. Inutile de dire que Clint avait laissé tomber assez rapidement.

Après un certain temps, le reste des Avengers décidèrent d'accréditer leurs soupçons à la paranoïa et oublièrent complètement l'affaire. Tout redevint finalement à la normale, en apparence seulement.

Les Avengers avaient entièrement raison à propos de Bruce et de Natasha. Ils avaient commencé une relation après les évènements de New-York. Ils avaient appris à s'aimer l'un l'autre mais ne l'avouaient jamais.

Ils avaient choisi de garder le secret car leur amour était différent. Personne d'autres qu'eux ne pouvait le comprendre, pas même leurs amis Avengers.

Leur amour n'était pas mesuré en passion, en baisers, en luxure. Non, leur amour se mesurait en moments. Purs, des moments simples. Comme quand ils étaient assis dans leurs chaises de lecture préfères Bruce avec sa dernier revue scientifique et Natasha avec un thriller d'espionnage signé Tom Clancy, leur mains enlacées, sans jamais échanger un regard ou un mot. Ou bien quand elle faisait un cauchemar et elle prenait tranquillement le chemin de sa chambre, il la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant fort pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir. Quand les autres retournaient à New-York pour faire la fête, Bruce préparait un diner aux chandelles qu'ils mangeaient ensemble sur le pont entre la mer et les étoiles. Parfois ils ne s'adressaient pas un mot, se contentant de ce regardé dans les yeux.

Ça toujours était suffisant pour eux deux.

Une fois au lieu de manger, ils avaient dansé. Juste dansé ensemble, lentement, avec amour, en dessus des étoiles qui les observaient. Bruce ne savait pas comment danser et Natasha n'avait plus dansé depuis longtemps, portant ça n'avait pas de prix pour eux car ils étaient ensemble. C'était tous ce qu'ils avaient besoin ou envie.

Des que leurs coéquipiers revenaient, il fallait couvrir les traces. Bruce retournait dans son laboratoire, tandis que Natasha revenait à son entrainement, ainsi personne ne pouvait se douter de quelque chose.

Ils étaient énormément attachés à ces moments, ces simples petits moments ensemble. C'était ce qui les faisait continuer, peut-importe que les choses aille mal ou non. Mais un jour tout avait changé, Natasha et Clint étaient partis pour une mission secrète de deux ans en Russie et avaient due partir immédiatement. Elle n'avait jamais pu dire au revoir à Bruce. Peu de temps après, ce dernier avait quitté l'Héli-porteur pour repartir à Calcutta pour continuer sa carrière en tant que médecin. Il semblerait que ce soit la fin.

De temps en temps, Tony allait vérifier comment aller le docteur Banner. Il lui demandait si Natasha lui manquait et il lui donnait toujours la même réponse :

« Oui, je suppose. Je pense que toute l'équipe me manque. Mais ma place est ici, c'est l'endroit où je suis sensé être. »

A chaque moment de repos qu'ils avaient, Clint questionnait Natasha pour savoir si elle regrettait Bruce. Il avait lui la même réponse : le silence.

Cette situation avait duré pendant six mois, jusqu'au jour où Natasha avait reçu un paquet, un ordinaire, un simple paquet brun. Le paquet lui était destiné sous le nom de M Green. Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était un piège de l'ennemie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il contenait ou comment on lui avait fait parvenir. Mais finalement, la curiosité la dépassa et elle ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait deux objets. D'une part, un CD ordinaire et d'autre part, une simple fleur aux pétales blancs. C'était vraiment la plus belle fleur que Natasha avait jamais vue. Elle écouta ensuite le CD dont la première chanson était « Moonlight Serenade » de Glenn Miller. C'était sur cette chanson que Bruce et elle avait dansé il y a déjà tant de nuits. Ce fut la première nuit depuis très, très longtemps où Natasha Romanoff, la Veuve Noire n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes.

Deux semaines plus tard, à Calcutta, Bruce avait également reçu un petit paquet. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il n'y avait qu'un seul objet l'intérieur, un petit miroir de voyage.

« Voilà comment je te vois. Voilà comment je t'ai toujours vue, non pas comme un monstre, mais comme un homme bon. »

Bruce se retourna pour voir Natasha, debout dans l'embrasure de sa cabane. Il était choqué de sa présence

« Natasha ? C'est toi ! Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

Cette dernière sourit

« Je ne t'ai pas perdue » dit-elle, imitant les mêmes mots qu'elle lui avait dits quand ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a déjà si longtemps.

Bruce s'approcha de Natasha, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Donc, elle fit ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis des mois. Elle courut vers Bruce, ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Ce baiser était long, profond, passionné, ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginait cela.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Bruce déplaça sa bouche vers son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots simples, une promesse.

« Je t'aime, agent Romanoff. »

Elle continua à l'embrasser, ferma les yeux, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi, docteur Banner »

Et c'est dans cette cabane crasseuse à Calcutta, à travers un baiser et l'échange de quelques mots destiné à l'autre, ils venaient de vivre le plus beau moment de leur vie.


	3. Questions et réponses

**Voilà la seconde traduction**

 **Mero : Je suis désole pour les fautes, je ne l'ai voit quasiment jamais.**

 **Une fanfic de** **Marissa Elizabeth**

 **Résumé : Bruce et Natasha se découvrent l'un l'autre**

Natasha n'était pas une femme qui avait peur. Elle avait déjà eu peur avant quand elle avait été enfant. Il y a différentes façons de devenir une personne comme tel que Natasha, leur point commun est la peur. Mais pas une fois dans sa vie d'adulte, Natasha avait eu peur. Les choses que Loki pouvait faire lui faisait peur, perdre Clint lui faisait peur. Mais pas une seule personne par sa simple présence ne lui faisait peur. Sauf peut-être Bruce Banner, l'homme qui était toujours en colère. Il l'intriguait. Ainsi, après New-York quand ils ne se battaient contre un dieu toutes les deux minutes, elle apprit à le connaitre. Combien il se détestait, à quel point il voulait aider tout le monde autour de lui, comment il était devenu si curieux et quelle était sa pénitence pour les crimes de « L'autre gars », elle apprit tout ça. Elle arriva à la conclusion que n'importe qui qui s'asseyait à coté de Bruce pour apprendre des choses sur lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureux de lui. Elle se retenait de rougir quand il lui souriait, elle frappait Clint quand il demandait s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Mais elle protestait que peu et Bruce fini par le remarquer.

Donc, logiquement, il apprit tout sur l'apprentissage de Natasha Romanoff. Il apprit comment elle avait obtenu le titre de Black Widow, ce qu'elle avait fait pour être une espionne sans égale, et il apprit quelques autres choses. Il apprit le nom du village où elle était née, si elle venait à faire un tatouage, ce serait un papillon et non une araignée vicieuse qui irait avec son surnom. Bruce avait toujours soif de connaissances mais maintenant, il avait soif d'elle. Il voulait la connaitre il voulait tout savoir à son sujet. Tony Stark la considérait comme un projet de Bruce, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais pensé abandonner. Les questions accumulées pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce que Natasha et Bruce ne puisse plus rompre leur relation (que ce soit de l'amitié ou bien plus), tout simplement par que l'autre en savait trop.

Natasha avait laissé Bruce voir dans sa tête cassée, elle lui avait fait une visite guidée de la femme brisée qu'elle était habituellement. Bruce lui avait parlé de tous les moyens qu'il avait utilisés pour détruite, la suivante était toujours plus horrible et inhumaine que la précédant. Elle avait mémorisé toutes ses blessures cachées. Mais chaque nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble, un finissait toujours par partir. Pendant des mois, le « Je suppose que te vois demain alors… » Avait permis à la conversion de continuait. Jusqu'à ce soir-là, ou Natasha perdit un peu de son précieux contrôle.

« Tu sais, tu peux rester, si tu veux, bien sûr … »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle rougissait. Bruce ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le remarquer, et il lui renvoyer son reflet. Proche du bégaiement, il avait accepté. Cette nuit-là, il n'y avait plus de questions. Ils étaient justes là, ils essayaient de se réveiller de ce rêve qu'ils pensaient vivre. Juste avant qu'ils se soient endormis, elle avait remarqué que Bruce avait attrapé un bout de papier.

« Que fais-tu ? » elle avait demandé, un peu groggy.

Il lui montra le bout de papier qu'il gardait sur lui en permanence, il y était minutieusement réécrit à la mémoire de ces moments où il détruisait tout. C'était sa plus grande honte, lui avait-il expliqué. Il répondit à des questions que personne ne lui avait posées. Ce bout de papier portait tous les noms de toutes les personnes dont il avait causé le décès. Il les connaissait par cœur, il savait leurs histoires et il pouvait se rappeler de tous les détails de leurs funérailles. Il lisait la liste tous les soirs avant de dormir. Natasha avait très étonné, et encore c'est un doux euphémisme. Elle avait connu de nombreux assassins et avait couché avec la plupart d'entre eux. Bordel, elle était aussi un assassin. Elle ne connaissait aucuns assassins capables de ce rappelé de toutes de ses victimes, pas même elle. Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa que Bruce Banner n'était pas un meurtrier. Il avait déjà tué, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais assassiné. Elle réalisa soudain que c'était le meilleur homme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Et quand elle l'embrassa pour la première, elle sourit véritablement pour la première fois depuis New-York.

Cette nuit fut la première nuit ou Bruce ne pleura pas dans son sommeil.


End file.
